Ne regarde que moi
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Kiba et Neji sont ensemble depuis quelques mois, pourtant ils sont déjà tombés dans la routine. Kiba va remédier à tout cela. Yaoi/romance/lemon. Os écrit pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy


**Disclamer :** Suis-je obligée ? Vraiment ? Bon alors Neji et Kiba sont ma propriété exclusive... Comment ça, je prends mes désirs pour des réalités ? Ils appartiennent eux et le contexte à Masashi Kishimoto. Comme ça, ça vous plaît maintenant ? Bande de tortionnaires.

**Résumé :** Kiba et Neji sont ensemble depuis quelques mois, pourtant ils sont déjà tombés dans la routine. Kiba va remédier à tout cela. Yaoi/romance/lemon (scène de sexe explicite)

**Rating : **+18

**Auteuse** (ce mot fait partie du dictionnaire à partir d'aujourd'hui) : Marquise Sissy

**Titre : **Ne regarde que moi...

**Bêta lectrice : **la courageuse Yzan

**Warning : **_**Ce texte peut contenir des scènes choquantes, que les plus jeunes (-18 ans) passent leurs chemins...**_

**Note de l'auteuse :** OS écrit dans le cadre du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy, qui est un défi photo dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Ne regarde que moi...**

- Byaku...

- Il n'y a pas de danger, alors pas la peine d'enclencher ton byakugan, dit Kiba en coupant l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule et une protestation étouffée. Neji n'aimait pas les surprises et encore moins quand celles-ci le rendaient aveugle. Toutefois, son petit doigt soufflait à Kiba que le brun allait particulièrement aimer la sienne. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et ils étaient vite tombés dans une espèce de routine sexuelle aussi frustrante pour l'un que pour l'autre. Alors, il avait eu cette idée...

Il assit son amant sur une chaise de bois blond et s'éloigna. Puis Neji entendit un petit déclic électronique, . La chaleur corporelle de Kiba envahit à nouveau son espace alors qu'il lui débandait les yeux. D'une démarche souple, Kiba recula de quelques pas et fit signe à l'homme qui partageait sa vie de ne pas bouger. Lentement, il commença à se déhancher sur une musique fictive.

Ses gestes étaient souples, volontairement provocateurs, lorsqu'il levait les bras, le regard de Neji semblait hypnotisé par les abdominaux découverts par le bas de la chemise ouverte.

D'un geste calculé, le maître d'Akamaru défit le deuxième bouton de sa chemise bordeaux, le premier étant déjà détaché. Un sourcil intéressé s'arqua au dessus de l'œil perle de son amant. IKiba glissa une main halée sous le tissu, la laissant descendre de quelques centimètres alors que les yeux de Neji s'agrandissaient pour mieux profiter du spectacle plus que charmant offert par son amour, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus là maintenant.

Effort récompensé, car le danseur retira sa main droite de sous sa chemise, agrippa le pan ouvert et tira violemment dessus, arrachant les boutons et laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Les mains brunes passèrent sur les abdominaux sculptés en tablette de chocolat d'acier et remontèrent tranquillement, passant sur le torse imberbe, continuant leur cheminement sur les épaules pour finalement faire tomber la chemise à terre.

Le jeune homme continua sa danse laissant ses mains se promener sur son propre torse, glissant sur la peau soyeuse offerte au regard gourmand de son unique spectateur. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil joueur. Puis ses mains descendirent doucement vers son bas ventre. Il joua un instant avec le bouton de son pantalon bleu marine, pour finalement le défaire et laisser tomber le bas d'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé. Il ne portait maintenant plus que son boxer noir aux coutures couvertes de bandes rouges.

Neji n'avait plus qu'une envie, rejoindre le streap-teaser improvisé. Ce dernier fut plus rapide que lui, faisant un pas, puis un second vers lui. En quelques enjambées, il fut assis à califourchon sur lui, la tête enfouie dans la nuque opaline, posant ses lèvres brûlantes de ci-delà, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps sous lui. Puis, ses mains s'aventurèrent sous la tunique grise, dessinant de la pulpe des doigts sur la peau blanche des signes connus de lui seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard joueur de Neji. Ses mains sortirent de sous le vêtement pour aller défaire les liens qui le maintenaient en place. Puis, elles écartèrent un à un les pans de la tunique tandis que des baisers étaient déposés sur le torse glabre et que les soupirs de bien-être de Neji raisonnaient dans la pièce. Le haut fut bien vite jeté au loin, laissant ainsi plus de champ libre à Kiba.

Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son amant tout en reprenant les baisers sur son ventre. Ses mains descendirent caresser les hanches d'ivoire à travers le slip carmin de son amant. Les chaleurs des deux hommes se mêlaient, allumant une nouvelle lueur malicieuse dans leurs regards. Des mains indiscrètes partirent à la découverte des fesses fermes de l'homme au byakugan, faisant descendre de quelques centimètres son pantalon. Tendrement, elles continuèrent leur descente entraînant le bas dans leur expédition.

La langue du maître chien suivit le chemin du pantalon et de ses mains, traçant un sillon humide sur la cuisse gauche de l'Hyûga. Le bas rejoignit rapidement la tunique et les affaires de l'Inuzuka au loin. Celui-ci se releva et d'un pas sensuel contourna la chaise de bois clair sur laquelle Neji était toujours assis, laissant nonchalamment glisser ses doigts sur le haut du dossier de celle-ci. Ce dernier prit alors conscience du décor qui l'entourait et auquel il n'avait prêté jusque là aucune attention car trop absorbé dans la contemplation du jeu de son amant. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce carrée entièrement tapissée de tissu turquoise du sol au plafond, sans autre décoration apparente.

Kiba arriva derrière lui et s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise jumelle à la sienne. Doucement, il attrapa les épaules de Neji et l'incita à se positionner de la même façon que lui. Ils se faisaient maintenant face, tels les reflets d'un miroir. La même étincelle de désir était allumée dans leurs yeux, la même envie de goûter aux lèvres de l'autre et plus encore.

Ne résistant plus, Neji prit appui du plat de la main sur l'assise de sa chaise et porta son poids en avant. De son côté Kiba glissa ses doigts entre les barreaux de sa chaise et s'avança également. Leurs front se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Kiba ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ces sensations. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, pensant se noyer dans le regard de nacre ardent, il s'aperçut que Neji avait détourné ses prunelles vers le petit objet argenté posé sur un trépied à quelques mètres d'eux. La caméra que Kiba avait mise en marche en arrivant dans la pièce continuait à ronronner doucement, filmant toute la scène.

Il glissa sa deuxième main sur la nuque de son amant, saisissant quelques cheveux au passage, se gorgeant de leur douceur et retournant l'attention de Neji vers lui.

- Ne regarde que moi...

- Pourquoi ? le questionna son amant en désignant la caméra d'une œillade inquisitrice.

- Parce que tu en avais envie. Mais si elle te distrait trop, je peux parfaitement l'éteindre, promis sensuellement Kiba en plongeant dans le regard qu'il cherchait quelques instants plus tôt.

Il attira le brun plus en avant lèvres entrouvertes, regard mi-clos, n'attendant que ce moment éternel où leurs lèvres se toucheraient enfin, avant-goût du paradis qu'il atteindrait peu après. Tout d'abord leurs bouches s'effleurèrent tendrement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis des années. Puis les lèvres se firent plus actives, suçotant celles offertes, les dents mordillant, les langues caressant leurs homologues. C'était un moment d'échange, une sorte de déclaration d'amour ne donnant la dominance à aucun des deux protagonistes.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre yeux mi-clos, souffles erratiques, regards malicieux emplis de ce désir qui ne cessait de monter entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de plus, de ne faire qu'un, de jouer leurs rôles devant l'objectif de cette caméra qui les attisait. Excès d'exhibitionnisme ? Ou tout simplement jeu érotique ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire. Ils savaient juste que ce petit objet si banal du quotidien s'était transformé le temps d'une soirée en un sextoy plus qu'efficace, attisant l'envie de l'un et l'autre comme jamais.

Les chaises, qui faisaient partie de la mise en scène de Kiba, le génèrent soudain. Il ne voulait plus de cette distance que le bois recourbé des dossiers leur imposait. Le maître chien voulait encore toucher le corps d'albâtre qu'il avait découvert et goûté quelques minutes auparavant. Il se releva, l'assise de sa chaise encore entre ses cuisses, et donna un puissant coup de talon dans le pied du meuble qui valsa derrière lui.

Sa main n'avait pas lâché la nuque de son amant toujours assis et ses doigts glissèrent dans les longs cheveux ébène. Ils jouèrent un instant avec une mèche alors que deux bras l'enlacèrent. Les mains de Neji vinrent doucement masser ses fesses alors que sa langue commençait à jouer autour de son nombril.

Kiba sentit son désir grandir encore à ce contact. Ses mains parties explorer le dos de son amant remontèrent donner une légère pression sur la tête de Neji, l'incitant à s'occuper de son érection douloureuse. Les deux perles lavande rencontrèrent les noisettes ardentes. Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de l'Hyûga alors que ses doigts traçaient les bandes rouges recouvrant les coutures du boxer noir de son vis à vis.

L'Inuzuka crut perdre pied quand un souffle chaud vint taquiner sa verge à travers le tissu, alors que des doigts experts couraient de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à sa hanche, suivant le tracé des coutures de son sous-vêtement. Un baiser, à l'endroit où quelques secondes avant un souffle s'était fait sentir, lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière alors que le prénom de son amant s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Neji sourit dans son œuvre. Il aimait voir Kiba dans cet état. Il savait que dans ces moments, il était à lui et à lui seul, que toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui, ses mouvements, ses attentes, son plaisir. Le maître chien était un amant si attentionné. Il espérait que cette attention passerait au travers de la caméra et qu'il pourrait en profiter ad vitam aeternam.

Pourtant, il l'aurait cru tellement plus sauvage et égoïste dans ces moments d'intimité pure. Il l'avait voulu comme cela au début mais il avait vite apprécié cette facette de son amant. Celle, où, au contraire du reste du temps, Kiba ne réservait ses sourires, ses pensées, ses gémissements, ce visage qu'à lui.

Lentement, il baissa la barrière de tissu qui emprisonnait sa friandise préférée. Il aimait sentir son amant frémir sous sa langue, alors qu'il retraçait la veine gonflée de désir de son membre tendu. Il savait que son amant finirait par crier sous ses caresses expertes.

La langue qui caressait son sexe avec une lenteur toute calculée manqua de faire perdre l'équilibre à Kiba. Les fellations de Neji le laissaient toujours sur le carreau pour quelques minutes, victime d'une inertie remplie d'un plaisir sans nom. Il se reprit, il avait préparé cette mise en scène pour son amant. A regret, il se recula chancelant de plaisir s'attirant un regard plus qu'étonné de la part de l'homme au Byakugan.

Puis il alla se placer dans le dos de ce dernier, passa ses mains sur le torse imberbe et titilla les tétons durcis de plaisir. Il enfoui ensuite son visage dans le cou de son amant y déposant de légers baisers papillons. Sa main droite se fit plus aventureuse, entamant une descente paresseuse du buste de l'homme gémissant sous ses caresses.

La tête de Neji était maintenant penchée en arrière, appuyée sur le torse de l'homme qui lui procurait de si douces tortures. Les mains halées, contrastant sur sa peau blanche, s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'expression de son désir.

Il le voulait maintenant. Il n'avait plus envie d'attendre que Kiba se décide enfin à être à lui. Il se leva donc, se collant le plus possible au corps de son amant. Il sentit le sexe chaud de celui-ci se durcir un peu plus à ce contact. Lentement, il recula, un pas puis un second, forçant l'objet de son désir à suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'il put se retourner sans avoir à se contorsionner, il attrapa avidement les lèvres de son amant. Il fit passer dans ce baiser tout son désir, son empressement à fusionner avec lui.

D'une poussée habile Kiba rassit Neji sur sa chaise, attrapa les bords de l'assise, ses avant-bras en contact avec les cuisses douces de son vis à vis, déposa un léger baiser mutin sur les lèvres avides qui lui étaient offertes et tourna la chaise face caméra, après tout elle était là pour ça.

Nonchalamment, ses mains remontèrent caresser les cuisses opalines puis les hanches encore couvertes. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de l'élastique du sous-vêtement rouge et commencèrent à le descendre. Lorsque Neji releva les hanches pour laisser le tissu continuer sa progression, Kiba déposa sur son membre gorgé de désir un très léger baiser, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son amant.

Une fois la dernière barrière de tissu au loin, l'homme châtain s'assit à califourchon sur Neji. Celui-ci comprit rapidement l'idée de son vis à vis et son cœur rata un battement à la pensée de la douleur que cela allait provoquer à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'empêcher ce dernier d'agir. Kiba se laissait déjà glisser sur sa verge sans aucune préparation.

Neji cru mourir de plaisir l'espace d'un instant. Son amant était si chaud, si étroit. Rapidement, il se souvint de sa frayeur à l'idée de la souffrance que son amant s'était volontairement infligée. Il accrocha le regard de l'inconscient sur lui et tenta de lui faire parvenir toute sa désapprobation malgré les brumes de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Désapprobation qui arriva à son destinataire qui rétorqua avec un léger sourire en coin :

- Je sais que tu me préfère comme ça.

- Tu as tort. Je déteste quand c'est douloureux pour toi.

- Mais tu me préfère sans trop de préparation, non ? C'est meilleur pour toi, je le sais. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça fait pas si mal. Je suis pas une chochotte.

- Pas si doulou... Aaaah !

- Tu vois, je peux déjà bouger. Alors tais-toi et laisse moi te faire jouir devant cette fichue caméra. Je voudrais bien pouvoir profiter du film quand tu seras en mission.

Les joues de l'Hyûga se teintèrent d'un joli carmin qui fit sourire l'Inuzuka qui entama un lent va-et-vient, le sexe de Neji s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui et les cris de plaisirs de celui-ci raisonnant comme la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles de Kiba. Lorsque le membre de son amant entra finalement en contact avec sa prostate, ses cris firent écho à ceux de son partenaire pour améliorer encore la mélodie de leur plaisir.

Neji tenta de donner plus de force au rythme imposé par Kiba, levant ses hanches bloquées au fond de son siège pour accentuer les coups de reins. La chaise ne fut pas de cet avis et bascula dangereusement en arrière. Ce fut Kiba qui, pensant à leur film, les empêchèrent de finir au sol, se laissant descendre plus violemment sur la verge de son amant tout en se penchant en arrière. Son cri de plaisir passé, il fit un clin d'œil complice à la caméra.

Neji n'aima pas l'éloignement du corps de son amant et passa une main dans son dos pour le ramener à lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta et accentua le contact entre eux, passant ses bras sous les épaules de son amant, soudant ainsi leurs torses. Le brun sentait maintenant l'érection de son amant frotter ses abdominaux, décuplant ainsi leurs plaisirs à tous les deux.

Le maître chien accéléra le rythme de leur ébat, sentant leurs jouissances respectives proches. Très vite, tout son corps se contracta, électrisé par le plaisir, et il se libéra sur leurs deux torses avec un gémissement profond. Neji le suivit de peu, se déversant en lui tout en hurlant son prénom.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans un calme qui ne s'obtient qu'après une tempête sensuelle. Ce fut Neji qui reprit ses esprits le premier. Il releva légèrement son amant pour le dégager de lui et le rassit plus confortablement sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant pour ne pas perdre tout de suite sa chaleur. Kiba, qui était lui aussi de nouveau alerte, ou en tout cas autant qu'on peut l'être dans sa situation, lui rendit son étreinte en déposant un léger baiser sur le torse blanc. Puis, il reparti à l'assaut de sa partie préférée de ce corps parfait : le cou ivoire. Il y enfouit son visage, fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre tout comme Neji.

Ils profitèrent encore un bon moment de cette chaste étreinte et de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, oubliant le reste du monde. Ils n'entendirent même pas le cliquetis que fit la cassette quand la bande se termina. Ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre et de l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte les sortit de leur cocon de douceur post coïtale.

- J'ai une mission, je dois y aller, dit Kiba.

- Je comprends. J'aurais le droit à une copie, demanda Neji en désignant du regard la caméra, témoin de leur ébat.

- C'était le but.

**

* * *

Note de l'auteuse :**

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Dès que j'ai vu la photo qui m'a été attribuée, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de « scénarisé » du coup j'ai été vite inspirée.

Bon maintenant à vous de travailler un tout petit peu en passant par la case review et en gagnant la gratitude de l'auteuse.


End file.
